Thanksgiving
by toraneko1
Summary: Its thanksgiving 3 years after all is said and done. and whats this? Dou starts a food fight with Heero?! i wonder who will win! read and find out!!


Disclaimer: uh. no I don't own any of the Gundam Wing cast. AN: sorry this chapter is  
  
Thanksgiving  
  
Ch 1: I hate carrots! Time: 3 years after wars have ended and the Gundam pilots are trying to live a normal life (normal to you readers that is. my life is too much like a soap opera!) but Heero has become a little more human than expected I this.  
  
* = Thoughts  
  
It's a few hours after thanksgiving dinner at a large house on the coast of California and Duo is sitting up to the kitchen counter (island) poking at his carrots that are sitting on his plate. " I hate carrots." Duo mumbles under his breath. * What should I do with them?? Looking around evilly he spots Heero sitting on the couch, with his laptop resting nicely on his lap, in the TV room.  
  
AN: the TV room is right in front of him and he is on the other side of the counter. The counter is one of those that sit right in the middle of the kitchen a.k.a. an island. The way the room is set up the back of the couch is facing Duo.  
  
Picking up a carrot and aiming very carefully at his head he makes the pitch and .  
  
"SPLAT!!!" Landing right in Heero's hair!!! "What the-.DUO!!!!!" Heero yells. "Oh crap!" duo yelps while ducking under the counter and nearly dodging a couch pillow from Heero.  
  
"DUO YOU-*BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" one long beep but too many words to count! Earmuffs children!!  
  
AN: I like duo so I can't cuss him out besides I'm determined to make this G rated!  
  
"What????" "WHAT??!!!! WHAT??!!!! HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK THAT?!!!! CANT YOU GROW UP? EVEN JUST A LITTLE??!! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH." going on and on ......  
  
10 mins later.  
  
" you're a Gundam pilot!!!" Duo now sick to death of this grabs a hand full of carrots and throws it at him. "SPLAT!!" (carrots land smack dab in the middle of his face. ) then yelling with all he had. "I HATE CARROTS!! AND YOU NEED TO LEARN TO LIVE A LITTLE!!!!" seeming to be back to his usually calm weird self he gets up and walks over to the table, which has all the food laid out, and calmly states. " oh really. live a little was it? Ok well." eyes a bowl of peas evilly quickly picks them up and throws a hand full! " well I hate peas!!! So take that!" Heero jumps behind the couch to use it as a shield. While duo runs to the table to grab the bowl of carrots and turns to run back barely dodging a wave of peas. Relena, who up till now was up stairs in the main study going over treaties, stood on the stairs that led to the kitchen watching awe struck. "What? What in the world?!" She gasped not really aware that she said it. The two stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at her. "Well.well I um . what I mean is. uh ." for the first time since he meet her Heero was at a loss for words as to what and why he was doing some thing. The truth was it was Duos fault, as for what he was doing he was in the middle of a food fight (and was winning), why? Well just because!! Though he had learned over the last 2 years with her (since it took her a year just to get him to live with her) not to say any of this. So what to say? "Its my fault! We were just having a bit of fun that's all. I'll clean it all up I promise. Want to join??" Duo chimed in rather helpfully and a little too cheerful mostly on the asking. Heero was a little awe struck at that and promises he would thank him later by helping him clean up. Besides he helped make the mess too. "No I have work. So I'm just going to-. uh. ya later." she stated rather cautiously and run as fast as she could up the stairs. "Watching her panic was rather cute don't ya think Heero?" "Whatever." He managed to muster even though he knew he was right. The look on her face was price less! But he had more important things to think of right now. Turning back to Duo he discovered Duo's was just too funny for words. He had pees in his hair, on his face, on his cloths, and even some carrots here and there but not by much. Not being able to contain him self he burst in to laughter at the sight of him. Which in turn made Duo jump, and him laugh even harder. " What's so funny?" asked wufei  
  
AN: sorry this chapter is kind of short but I don't have too mush time and I'm a slow typer. But please review since this is my first fanfic. I hope you liked this chapter I put up 2 a.s.a.p! But I must get at least 5 reviews before I'll post the next! So REVIEW!! PATCH 


End file.
